Tormented Dreams
by Shinigami-Heero
Summary: Tiger has  nightmare and Bunny helps him. Bit of angst and some fluffy moments xd


**Tiger and bunny fanfiction**

The screams of citizens, who were trying to run out of the way of falling rubble, filled the air. At that very moment however, he could only focus on one person. The one little girl that had a large piece of debris from the ceiling falling right towards her. Time seemed to stand still. Of all the times for his powers to time out it had to be now, the one time when the only thing he wanted to do was to get to that little girl and he couldn't. There was no way he was going to get there in time. No way for him to stop that debris from crushing her. He could only watch in horror as it descended right towards his daughter.

"KAEDE!" Bolting up right Kotetsu tried to catch his breath. Heart pounding, he frantically looked around, only to realize he was in bed and not at the arena, that his daughter wasn't dead.

"Kotetsu, are you all right?"

The room was lit dimly with the hallway light as Barnaby made his way into the room. Startled, Kotetsu could only stare as his partner sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Bunny?" the confusion in the man's voice tore at Barnaby's heart. For the last few nights Kotetsu had been calling out in his sleep. It was only tonight that he was able to hear who it was his partner was calling out for, his daughter.

Letting out a shaky breath Kotetsu lay back down onto the bed, "Did I wake you?"

Smiling down at the older man, Barnaby brushed a few stray locks of hair out of Kotetsu's face. "No, you didn't wake me. I was still awake."

Kotetsu glanced over at the clock beside the bed. 1 AM. "It's one in the morning, why were you still up?"

Barnaby shook his head, not at all surprised at the question. Kotetsu always turned the attention away from himself. Always trying to downplay when he was hurt, never really letting any of the Hero's to help, even his partner.

"I got caught up in something and lost track of the time is all."

Catching Kotetsu's eyes, Barnaby leaned forward a bit so that Kotetsu couldn't retreat. "You were having a nightmare. You've been having them for the last three nights, I want to know why."

Shifting uncomfortably, Kotetsu tried to turn away from Barnaby, only to have the motion stopped by the pressure of Barnaby's hand on his chest, effectively stopping him from being able to turn away. "Obviously something is wrong, Kotetsu. And it's eating away at you. Having these nightmares proves that. Tell me, you're always going on about us being partners, for once let someone help."

Closing his eyes, the older man let out a breath. "You're right. I know you're right…..it's just, I don't want to think about it. It's bad enough that I even dream about it."

Opening his eyes, Kotetsu looked up at Barnaby, who was still leaning over him. "Do you remember when we first got assigned to be partners? When we were at the skating arena and you saved a little girl before I could get to her? That was Kaede. I keep dreaming about it, about how I can't reach her in time, and the rubble coming down on top of her."

Kotetsu started to tremble, as the nightmare once again came to the front of his mind. "I can't reach her Bunny, I can't save my own daughter." Tears started to gather in his eyes. "Why do I have these powers? What good are they if I can't even save my own daughter?"

Unable to stop the torment Kotetsu was going through; Barnaby leaned down and captured the older man's lips in a searing kiss. Pulling away slightly, Barnaby shifted so that he was lying beside Kotetsu and not leaning over top of him. "Kotetsu, you have those powers and you ARE able to save people. Granted you destroy things as you go about it, but it's you that constantly reminds me about doing this as a team. If there is someone you can't save, I should be able to. That is what happened with your daughter, right? You couldn't get to her, but I did."

As Barnaby spoke, Kotetsu shifted so that he was resting against his side, taking in the unexpected comfort that was being offered. It was always him that comforted Bunny, it was always him that tried to find a way to help ease Barnaby's torment in his constant search for vengeance against those that destroyed his family.

"I'm sorry" Kotetsu mumbled as he nestled his face into the crook of Barnaby's neck. "I know she's fine. I know she's also got the entire cast at Hero TV watching out for her now, it's just… It doesn't stop this irrational fear I have that I won't be able help her."

Barnaby ran his hand in comforting circles on Kotetsu's back, feeling the last of the tension ease out of Kotetsu's body.

"We only had appointment booked tomorrow and that is easily cancelled. Let the other Hero's save the city for the day. Why don't we head out to see Kaede and spend the day there? Maybe being able to be with her and see that she is ok, these nightmares will stop."

Kotetsu lifted his head to look at Barnaby in surprise. "You're willing to skip work? To let the others take care of things?" relief shone in Kotetsu's eyes." You're going to come with me?"

Barnaby smirked up at Kotetsu. "Of course I'm going to go with you. Someone needs to be there to stop you from making stupid mistakes. We'll call first thing in the morning. For now you need to try and get some sleep."

"Thank you Bunny." Smiling, Kotetsu nestled against Barnaby, as the blond continued to rub his hand comfortingly over his back, allowing the soothing gesture to send him off into a sound sleep.

The End.


End file.
